iInvestigate Love
by starfish1234
Summary: 'Sam i think you need to come down here, theres something you should see'...IM WRITING A NEW CHAPTER BUT I NEED REVIEWS!


**YAY FIRST CHAPTER!**

**ENJOY!**

**R&R PLZ! :)**

**I DON'T OWN ICARLY IF I DID THIS WOULD BE MADE INTO A MOVIE!**

**ANYWAY ENOUGH OF MY JABERING ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Samantha Puckett awoke in the middle of the night to the sound of her phone. Moaning and grunting she rolled over and reached out for it, her eyes still closed. Realizing it wasn't in arms reach she leaned on her arm, boosting herself up to flick on her bedside lamp. Cringing at the brightness she was able to find her phone, she picked it up and read who was calling.

It was work _again; _Sam hung her head back and groaned before answering the call.

"Hello, Mr. Bush"

_"Sorry to wake you up"_

"Yeah you should be, anyway what's up?"

_"I think you should get down here"_

"Why?"

_"Something just came up and I think you should take a look"_

"Can't someone else take care of it?"

_"Sorry, normally I would get someone to cover for you, but I this time I think you should take a look"_

"Ugh fine, be there in ten"

_"See yah soon kiddo"_

Rubbing her eyes and yawning Sam slumped out of bed and took a quick shower. She put on a clean shirt with high waisted bootleg suit pants, black boots and a black suited blouse. Not being bothered to do anything with her hair she finger combed it and pulled it into a messy bun. Grabbing her keys, cell phone, gun and a fat cake, she headed out the door into the cold dark night of Seattle.

Shivering from the cold air, Samantha hopped into her silver car and drove off, hungrily eating her fat cake along the way. He phone buzzed up on the dashboard. It was a text from Mr. Bush; giving her the location of the crime scene. It read _Military Unit, roof top, no 284 PowerPoint street and hurry!(i just made that up! hehe)_

_Military Unit? _Though Sam. _Isn't that where Carly's dad works? _Ignoring the thought Sam drove on.

Pulling up at the Military Unit/Crime Scene she got out of the car and walked inside. Flashing her id card to the security guard she was able to access the lift. Stepping out onto the rooftop Sam spotted Mr. Bush talking with another investigator. "All right Mr. Bush I'm here what's so important?" she asked bitterly.

Mr. Bush brushed his moustache and sighed. "I think there's something you should see".

Placing a hand on Sam's back he directed her over to the crime scene, lifting the yellow tape and ducking under it with her, calling everyone off the scene, clearing a passage. He stopped a few feet in front of the bodies and let Sam walk onwards alone. Confused and slightly scared to how Mr. Bush was acting Sam took a few steps and knelt down. She then carefully pulled down the zip to one of the body bags to reveal a horrifying state.

"OH!" she gasped slapping a hand automatically over her mouth in shock." No" she whispered shaking her head, and squeezing her eyes to prevent tears from spilling out. Hoping that her eyes were deceiving her, she gently poked one of the cheeks, hoping fro it to be a mirage. But to find it cold and solid proved the nightmare.

Turning her head away and fearing to open up the other body bag, she slowly pulled down the zipper on the other bag. "AHH!" she screamed again jumping back. Staring and the now two lifeless bodies, the brown and black hairs, the frozen deep brown eyes and the lips from both bodies that always had cherry smiled plastered across were now frozen. Not wanting to believe the sight she got up quickly and ran praying that this was all a nightmare and in which she would soon wake up from.

Roughly pushing pass all her co-workers and Mr. Bush. Sam flung open the door which lead to the stairs. She sped down each flight at incredible speed. She finally reached the middle floor. Getting tired of running she tried the handle but finding it locked.

Tears streaming from her eyes and screaming for help, she banged viciously on the door for someone to let her out. With no luck she slid down the door and sat crossed legged on the cold hard stoned floor. Huddled in a corner Sam sat there and did something she rarely ever did.

Sam cried.

For what was up there on the edge of the rooftop of the Military building, behind the yellow tape, inside the two body bags were the dead murdered bodies of her two best friends Carly Shay and Fredward Benson.

* * *

**OOOOOH DRAAAAMAAA!**

**Well there it is the first chapter to my mystery crime story. I hope you guys enjoyed it. PLZ REVEIW**

**thanks luv you guys :)**


End file.
